Between Love and Life
by Vickster
Summary: Trip is in an engineering accident and hangs between life and death.
1. Default Chapter

He never saw it coming, the explosion, and the pain. He thought it could never happen, not to his engine.  
  
The last thing he remembered was working in engineering. A plasma coil had gone off line, pretty easy thing to fix. That's when it happened, the deafing noise of the explosion, the piercing pain that went through his body, and the yells of the voices he couldn't remember.  
  
Now there was no more yelling, the noise from the explosion gone, and there was no more pain.  
  
Am I dead?, he wondered. He wanted to open his eyes but he was too afraid. Then he heard voices, voices that he recognized, Archer and Reed.  
  
Finally he opened his eyes and saw Dr. Phlox standing next to him, but looking at something. He looked over to where Archer and Reed were standing.  
  
That's odd, he thought. Why are they standing over by the doors?  
  
Dr. Phlox flashed a light into one of his eyes and then the other.  
  
"So what's the verdict doc?" he asked.  
  
Dr. Phlox didn't answer, but started running a scan over his body.  
  
"Doc, what's going on?" he asked, but still go no answer. He was starting to get nervous. "Doc?"  
  
Dr. Phlox put the scan down and walked away.  
  
Trip finally sat up and saw Dr. Phlox going over to Archer and Reed.  
  
"Hey guys, look I'm okay."  
  
But they didn't hear him. How odd, he thought. He watched as the doctor talked to Archer and Reed.  
  
He couldn't make out what was being said. He finally decided to get up and go over to them.  
  
As he got close he noticed the look of sadness on the faces of Archer and Reed.  
  
What is going on here? He thought. Why do they look like that?  
  
He caught some of what Phlox was saying.  
  
"He will require surgery and there is a chance he will not make it."  
  
"Do everything you can to save him, doc." Archer said.  
  
"I will do my best," Phlox said and walked away.  
  
Who was with him in the accident, he couldn't remember.  
  
"Captain," he said. "Who was in the explosion?" But Archer didn't answer. "John!"  
  
Trip was getting scared. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled. "Why won't either of you answer me."  
  
Reed and Archer continued to stare at something; the same sad looks on their faces.  
  
"God, just get him through this," Trip heard Archer say.  
  
"Get who thought what?" Trip questioned his fear building.  
  
Dr. Phlox appeared again.  
  
"You'll inform me as soon as he's out of surgery?" Archer asked.  
  
"I will."   
  
Archer and Reed left sickbay, leaving Trip standing at the now closed doors.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he said. "Why is the captain so upset? Who else was hurt?"  
  
He was going to find out. He turned around to talk to Dr. Phlox and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
This can't be happening, he thought.  
  
He couldn't move, fear had taken over his body and kept him in place. From where he was standing he could see his own body on the table he just got up from.  
  
"Oh my god!" he said. "I'm dead!" 


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Doctor Phlox walked over to where Trip was. He checked the instruments and he was satisfied at what he saw. He wheeled the table into another room.  
  
Trip continued watch the whole thing. He was still in shock at what he was seeing.  
  
He had read stories about people coming back from the dead. But his experience so far as nothing like what he read. He looked around wondering where is that tunnel and bright light that everyone talks about.  
  
"This is too weird," he said. "I can't be dead."  
  
"You're not, at least not yet," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Trip recognized that voice in an instant. "Alicia!"  
  
He turned around and it was her standing in front of him as plain as day. She had on a white flowing gown, with her hair down past her shoulders. She was smiling at him.  
  
Trip had tears in his eyes. "This can't be real," he said.  
  
Alicia walked over to him, her smile never left her face. She put her hand up to his check and caressed it. Trip closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. A single tear rolled down his face.  
  
"You still feel this isn't real?" she asked, wiping the tear away.  
  
Trip opened his eyes and stared into hers. "Oh God, Alicia," he said taking her into an embrace. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Trip."  
  
Trip continued to hold her; he never wanted to let her go. "I don't understand."  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"I'm not dead, but you're still here with me."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Then why are you here?" he asked. "Am I dreaming this whole thing?"  
  
"I'm here to help you."  
  
"To help me with what?"  
  
"For when you finally decide."  
  
Trip let go of her and looked at her. "Decide what?"  
  
"Whether you want to live or die," she explained. "I'm here to help you cross over."  
  
Trip just stared at her in disbelief. 


	3. Part 3

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, the pervious two parts and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Archer sat in his quarters. The accident in engineering and Trips injuries weighing heavily on his mind.  
  
Doctor Phlox recommended that he inform Trips parents of what happened and that it was most likely that their son wouldn't make it through surgery. But he couldn't do it; he didn't want to accept the fact that Trip might die.  
  
Trip was there with Alicia he looked around.  
  
"We were just in sickbay," he said.  
  
"You'll get use to this," Alicia told him.  
  
"I will?"  
  
Porthos got up out of his bed and ran over to where Trip and Alicia were standing and started barking.  
  
"Porthos," Archer said. "Go lay down!"  
  
Porthos ignored his owner and continued barking at them. He stood up on his hind legs, wanting Trip to pet him.  
  
Archer watched Porthos, "Come here boy."  
  
Trip kneeled down and petted Porthos.  
  
Archer continued watching, wondering what his dog was seeing.  
  
"You better quiet down there, Porthos," Trip said. "And listen to the captain. Go lay down."  
  
Porthos did as he was told and went back over to his bed and went to sleep.  
  
Archer stared where Porthos just was. He couldn't see anything, but he still wondered what his dog saw there.  
  
His door chimes sounded. "Come in," he said.  
  
Lieutenant Reed walked through the now opened doorway.  
"Any word on Trip?" Archer asked.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Reed said.  
  
  
  
Archer ran his hand through his hair. "This is taking too long."  
  
"I'm sure if anything happened doctor Phlox would have gotten word to you," Reed said.  
  
"I know I just really hate this waiting."  
  
"We all do sir."  
  
Both men remained silent. Both of them lost in the grief of what happened to their friend.  
  
Reed was the first to break the silence. "Did you contact his parents yet?"  
  
"No, and I'm not going to," Archer answered.  
  
"Why not sir?"  
  
"I want to wait, if Trip doesn't make it through surgery," Archer explained. "Then I'll contact them."  
  
"Are you going to contact them if he does make it through?"  
  
"I don't know," Archer said. "All they'll be doing is worrying, I can't do that to them."  
  
"I understand what you're saying sir," Reed said. "But they have the right to know what's going on with their son."  
  
"I know," Archer said, sighing. "I just don't want have to tell them their son is dying."  
  
Phlox's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Go ahead," Archer said.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right down."  
  
Archer and Reed walked out of his quarters and headed towards sickbay. 


	4. Part 4

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Trip and Alicia walked through the halls of Enterprise. Crewmembers walked past them not evening aware they were there.  
  
"What's the matter Trip?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Just still trying to adjust to all this," he said.  
  
"No, there's something else."  
  
"The captain seems to be taking this pretty hard."  
  
"You've been a very good friend to him."  
  
Trip took a step forward and his head felt like it was about to explode. Crying out in pain, he went to his knees holding his head.  
  
"Trip, what's wrong?" Alicia asked rushing to his side.  
  
"My head," Trip said through clenched teeth. "The pain." Tears were running down his face.  
  
Alicia grabbed a hold of him and held him. Trip closed his eyes it hurt so much.  
  
Then he heard voices, Dr. Phlox and Archers. He opened his eyes and saw that he was standing in sickbay, Alicia gone.  
  
He looked around. "Alicia," he called out. "Alicia where are you?"  
  
"How's he doing?" Archer asked.  
  
"Not good," Phlox said. "I am afraid not good at all."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I was able to stop some of the internal bleeding," Phlox explained. "He sustained quite a bit of damage to his live and kidneys."  
  
"But in time they will heel?"  
  
"Yes they will, but it is the internal bleeding that has me worried at the moment."  
  
"Cant' you just go back into surgery and stop it?" Archer asked.  
  
"I could."  
  
  
  
"But..."  
  
"He's not strong enough to last another round of surgery," Phlox said. "The first one was hard enough and there were a couple of times I almost lost Commander Tucker."  
  
"But he'll get strong enough and then you can do the surgery again?" Archer asked.  
  
"Only time will tell."  
  
"What are you doing for him now?" Reed asked.  
  
"I am treating the internal bleeding with medication right now," Phlox said.  
  
"And if that doesn't work?" Reed asked.  
  
"Doc, don't hold anything back," Archer said before Phlox could answer Reeds question. "Tell us the truth."  
  
"I will continue to treat him with the medications," Phlox said. "Hopefully that will give Commander Tucker time to rebuild his strength in case he needs surgery."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Archer asked.  
  
"I am afraid Commander Tucker will die," Phlox said. 


	5. Part 5

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Trip found himself standing in his own quarters. He looked at the drawings on his wall from his nephew and his nephew's class. He smiled as he remembered the day he got them.  
  
He looked over at his desk and saw the pictures of his family and friends. A sense of sadness came over him at the thought he would never see them again.  
  
He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and he smiled.  
  
"I thought I lost you again," he said.  
  
"Never again," Alicia told him. "I'll always be here with you."  
  
Trip turned and hugged her. She could feel his tension.  
  
"Trip, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I'm looking at the pictures of my family," he said. "I'm never going to see them again."  
  
"I wouldn't say never," she smiled.  
  
"But it won't be any time soon either."  
  
"Trip are you trying to tell me that you've made up your mind?"  
  
"No I haven't," he said. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He walked away from her.  
  
"Trip I can't help you make this decision," she said.  
  
"I know," he told her. He stared at a picture of his parents. He tried to pick it up but soon found out he couldn't. "They have no idea what's going on."  
  
He went to turn to face her and felt the sharp pain in his head return.  
  
"Oh God!" he yelled.  
  
"Trip, what is it?" Alicia grabbed a hold of him again.  
  
"My head, the pain is back," he told her. He leaned against the wall.  
  
"Look at me Trip," Alicia said.  
  
Slowly he turned around. "It hurts so bad Alicia," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes closed.  
  
"Just look at me Trip."  
  
Trip opened his eyes and did what he was told.  
  
"That's it stay with me."  
  
"I don't think I can," he said.  
  
"Yes you can," she ordered. "Just keep looking at me."  
  
Trip's head was pounding. He heard what Alicia was saying to him, but there were other voices he was hearing. He couldn't see them but he knew it was Doctor Phlox and Archer he was hearing.   
  
"Trip say with me," Alicia said.  
  
"I'm going to try surgery," he heard Dr. Phlox say.  
  
"Is he strong enough?" came Archers voice.  
  
"Please Trip, stay with me," Alicia yelled.  
  
"Strong or not I have to try," was Dr. Phlox voice.  
  
"Do what you have to doc," was Archers voice.  
  
Trip felt like he was loosing his battle to stay focused on Alicia. All he wanted to was the pain to stop. Then he felt her lips on his, he returned the kiss and the pain was demising. His kissed her more deeply, and there was less pain.  
  
He had missed this so much, holding, kissing and making love to her. Their kiss continued and the pain was finally gone. He opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled. "I missed that."  
  
She smiled back at him. "How's the pain?" she kissed his neck.  
  
"It's gone," he said. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for what," she said, still placing kisses on his neck.   
  
"For helping me through that," he told her.  
  
She looked at him. "Trip make love to me."  
  
Trip didn't say another word. He kissed her passionately as they sank to the floor. 


	6. Part 6

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Archer hit the button on the wall, as the doors opened he walked into sickbay. He spotted Dr. Phlox over at a workstation and walked over to him. Dr. Phlox turned around when he heard someone approaching him, and saw that it was the captain.  
  
"How did things go?" Archer asked.  
  
"I have done all I can for him captain," Dr. Phlox said. "It is now up to Commander Tucker to do the rest."  
  
"But he's going to pull through?"  
  
Doctor Phlox remained silent.  
  
"Dr. Phlox, answer my question," Archer demanded.  
  
"I was able to stop the internal bleeding for now," Dr. Phlox explained. "I am concerned that if he starts bleeding again, I will not be able to stop it."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"The fact that Commander Tucker still remains unconscious gives me a great concern," Phlox said. "The longer he remains unconscious the more likely he will never wake up."  
  
Archer stared past Phlox at Trip.  
  
"There is one more thing you need to know Captain," Phlox said.  
  
Archer looked at Phlox, who could see the tears in the captain's eyes.  
  
"In Commander Tucker's medical file," he said. "There is a request by him if he should ever be seriously injured."  
  
"What's that?" Archer asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Commander Tucker requested that if he is to be on life support anymore than three days to take him off."  
  
Archer just shut his eyes.  
  
"Captain, tomorrow will be the fourth day," Phlox told him.  
  
"Keep him on life support," Archer said.  
  
"Captain, Commander Tucker's wishes."  
  
"I know what his wishes are," Archer said angrily, he looked at Phlox. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to give up on him yet."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"Look," Archer interrupted him. "You said it's up to Trip now. Give him a chance to do his part. Keep him on life support for another week," he took a deep breath. "If things don't change by that time we'll take him off."  
  
"I will be going against my ethics as a doctor," Phlox said.  
  
"Please," Archer sounded like he was begging. "Just do it this once."  
  
Phlox studied Archer's face; he saw the pain in his eyes. He knew what it would do to the captain to loose his friend. He knew what it would do to the whole crew to loose Trip, and he knew what it would do to him.  
  
He smiled. "I can just say that page must have been lost, what is it they use to say, computer error."  
  
"Thank you," Archer said with a smile.  
  
Archer walked over to Trip. He looked down at his friend. It was so strange for a person who was so full of energy to be so still.  
  
"Okay Trip," Archer said. "It's up to you now, so fight and come back." 


	7. Part 7

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Trip and Alicia lay together in his bed. Trip had never been felt so good. He held her in his arms; they had just made love again. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Alicia asked as she began drawing circles on his chest with her finger.  
  
"About how happy I am," he said with a smile. "And that this is heaven."  
  
"If that's what you want," she said.  
  
"Yeah that's what I want," he told her.  
  
She looked up at him. "Trip are you saying..."  
  
"I want to stay with you," he said with a smile.  
  
"Now you're sure about this?"  
  
"Alicia, when I lost you the first time it nearly destroyed me," he said. "I've been given another chance to be with you. I don't want to loose you again."  
  
"Trip..." she began.  
  
He put his finger to her lips. "Shh, I made my decision. This is what I truly want."  
  
Alicia kissed his fingers, he took her into another embrace and they kissed. He had made the decision she secretly wanted him to. Now they would be together forever, why wasn't she happy?  
  
Dr. Phlox read the instruments. He shook his head slowly, a sad look coming over his face.  
  
He walked over to his workstation knowing there was nothing more he could do for Commander Tucker. 


	8. Part 8

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, the pervious two parts and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Archer walked onto the bridge. T'Pol stood up from his chair where she had been sitting.  
  
"Captain," she said moving out of the way.  
  
"How are things?" he asked.  
  
"Things are going well sir," she told him and then lowered her voice. "Captain are you sure that you are ready to take over the bridge?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I sub-commander?"  
  
"I know that Commander Tucker is still not doing well."  
  
"Thank you for your," he looked at her. "Your concern T'Pol, but I need to keep busy."  
  
T'Pol walked away and took her seat at her station.  
  
Archer had just sat down when Phlox voice came over the intercom.  
  
  
  
"Meet me in the ready room," Archer said getting up from his chair. "T'Pol."  
  
  
  
"The bridge is yours again," and with that he was gone.  
  
Doctor Phlox walked into the ready room. Archer was standing near the window looking out.  
  
"You know when I asked Trip to come with me on this mission," Archer began. "He couldn't wait to be out here among the stars."  
  
Archer turned to look at Phlox. "He's not getting any better is he?"  
  
"I am sorry Captain," Phlox said. "There is nothing more that can be done for Commander Tucker."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes sir," Phlox said. "We should honor Commander Tucker's wishes now and take him off of life support."  
  
"But we have until the end of the week," Archer said.  
  
"Yes we do, if you want to go by what you wanted."  
  
"Good," Archer turned back to look out the window. "That will give his friends time enough to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye sir?" Phlox asked.  
  
"It is sometime customary for humans to say goodbye to people they care for before they die," Archer explained. "I think there will be a few people on this ship who would like to do that."  
  
"I understand sir," Phlox said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Phlox left the ready room as Lieutenant Reed walked in.  
  
He watched Phlox leave through the closing doors and turned to Archer. "Captain?"   
  
"Malcolm, I want you to get the crew together in the mess hall," Archer told him. "I have an announcement to make about Commander Tucker."  
  
"And what is that sir?"  
  
"Just get the crew together. I only want to have to make this announcement once."  
  
"I'll have them assemble within the hour, sir," he said.  
  
"I'll be in my quarters, let me know when everyone is together," Archer said and he walked out.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Archer's quarters, the doors opened and he walked in. Porthos got up from his bed and ran over to his owner, his tail wagging.  
  
"Hey there buddy," Archer said sitting down in his chair near his desk. Porthos jumped into his lap and Archer scratched him behind his ears.  
  
He reached over on his desk and punched a button. "Captain's log star date April eighth, I'm hoping that I'll never have to make this kind of entry again. We are loosing our first crewmember this week, Commander Charles Tucker the third will be taken off of life support this coming Friday. Doctor Phlox assured me that nothing else can be done and we should honor Commander's Tuckers wishes, which we already gone against a week more than he wanted. I've already asked the doctor to wait to the end of the week so that his friends could have a chance to say goodbye. I will be telling them the news once Lieutenant Reed assembles them all into the mess hall. It's going to be hard to say goodbye, Commander Tucker and I have been friends longer than anyone on this ship has. I don't," he hit the button once more and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "God Trip, why couldn't you have just tried to fight a little harder?"  
  
He continued to sit in his chair, petting Porthos and crying for his fallen friend. 


	9. Part 9

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, the pervious two parts and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Archer walked into the mess hall. Reed was true to his word and an hour after he was told, he had everyone assembled and waiting for him.  
  
"I won't take up too much of your time. I know most of you are on duty and need to get back to work," he began. "We all know what has happened to Commander Tucker. I just got finished talking with Doctor Phlox and he informed me that there is nothing more that can be done for him and he'll be taking Commander Tucker off of life support."  
  
"When will he be doing this?" Reed asked.  
  
"I asked him to wait until the end of the week," Archer said. "I know some of you are friends with Commander Tucker and this will give you all the opportunity to say goodbye if you choose to."  
  
Archer looked around at everyone, some had tears in their eyes and some just looked stunned. "That's all I have to say, you can all return to your stations."  
  
People started leaving the mess hall. Archer made his way over to Hoshi, Mayweather and Reed.   
  
"Hoshi I need you to establish contact with Commander Tucker's parents," he said.  
  
"Yes sir," she said. "Is there anything else I can do?"  
  
"No that will be all," Archer said and turned to Mayweather. "Travis, I want you to change course."  
  
"To where sir?" he asked.  
  
"Home," Archer answered. "We're going to take Commander Tucker back to where he belongs."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Archer turned and walked out of the mess hall. Reed, Hoshi and Mayweather just stood there.  
  
"He's taking this news better than I thought he would," Hoshi said.  
  
"Don't let him fool you," Reed said.  
  
"Sir?" Mayweather questioned.  
  
"This is tearing him up inside." 


	10. Part 10

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, the pervious two parts and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hoshi walked into sickbay. This was the first time since the accident that she had come to see Trip.  
  
She didn't know why she didn't come before. She guessed it was because she thought he was going to pull through.  
  
She walked over to his bed. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner Commander," she said. "I don't know why I'm here now, we weren't the closest of friends. But I still feel I have to say goodbye."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I really wish we could've gotten to know each other better," she said. "You're going to be missed around here."  
  
Doctor Phlox walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hoshi," he said.  
  
Hoshi wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Doctor Phlox."  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be fine," she told him. "This is just a hard thing to do."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He isn't in any pain is he?"  
  
"No, he is not."  
  
She looked at her watch. "I have to get back to the bridge," she said. "I have to see if that transmission to Trip's parents has gone through."  
  
"How is that going?"  
  
"I've been trying for over 3 hours and so far nothing. I'm hoping I'll get something this time."  
  
"Good luck," he said and walked away.  
  
Hoshi took on last look at Trip. "Goodbye Commander," she turned and walked out. 


	11. Part 11

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, the pervious two parts and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Travis walked into sickbay. He had just gotten off duty and figured now was a good time to come see Trip.  
  
Doctor Phlox was by Trips bed and when he saw Travis he walked over to him.  
  
"I assume that you are here to say goodbye to Commander Tucker?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just got off duty."  
  
"If you just give me a minute," Phlox said. "I will be done and can leave you to your goodbyes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He watched Phlox do a couple of things to Trip. Phlox then nodded towards Travis that is was okay to come over to the bed and he walked away.  
  
He decided to sit next to Trips bed and stay for a while. He did this a couple of times during the week since the accident.  
  
He didn't know if know if Trip could hear him, but that didn't stop talking to him like he could. He told him about everything that had been going on in the ship. He had talked to him about their adventures together  
  
"I know you've probably heard the latest goings on around here," he said. "A lot of people came to see you to see you so far," he smiled. "I guess you never thought you were so popular."  
  
He looked up at the machines that surrounded the head of Trips bed. He couldn't understand what they were doing, but from what he saw it didn't look good.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard this a million times before, but I'm sorry something like this had to happen to you," he sighed. "Why do bad things have to happen to good people?"  
  
"The captain had me set a course for home," he told him. "I know you'd be mad, but he wants to return you to were you belong. I wanted to tell him you belong here among the stars. We should be back within a month or two, maybe less if we pushed warp 5. I'm sorry you won't be here to see that."  
  
He smiled again. "But maybe you are. I'm not going to say goodbye Commander," Mayweather said. "I know one day we will see each other again." 


	12. Part 12

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, the pervious two parts and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dr. Phlox finished cleaning up his workstation area. It was late, but since the accident he was use to being there until all hours of the morning.  
  
He decided to check on Trip one more time before turning in and getting a few hours of sleep.  
  
Today had been a busy day, crewmembers coming in and out. None of them were sick; they came to say their goodbyes. Some came alone, some in two's and there was a group from engineering.  
  
Phlox found it fascinating the admiration this crew had for their commander.  
  
He wanted to stay each time someone came in. He was curious at why humans had the need to say goodbye. But he knew his crewmembers and respected their need for privacy at a time like this.  
  
He also found it interesting how humans reacted to death. He saw some people leaving who were crying, some were laughing and others showed no emotions at all.  
  
Phlox felt a mixture of emotions. He was sad because Commander Tucker was still so young to loose his life. And he was mad, mad that with all the medical technology aboard the ship he could not save him.  
  
He adjusted a scanner. Looking down at Trip. "I am sorry Commander," he said. "Sorry that there was not more that I could do for you."  
  
He fixed the blanket-covering Trip. "Goodbye Commander," he said, blinking back the tears from his eyes. 


	13. Part 13

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, the pervious two parts and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Reed had been sitting by Trips beside for over an hour now. He was alone and he wanted it to stay that way.  
  
Most of the crew including Doctor Phlox was at dinner, the rest were busy with their assigned duties.  
  
"I thought your will to live was stronger than this commander," Reed said. "You proved that to me when we were in the shuttle pod freezing to death and waiting for our air to run out. I don't understand why you're giving up so easily."  
  
He smiled a little remembering their time together in the shuttle pod. He was so sure they were going to die and Trip just kept trying to convince him they would be found before that. They had become friends because of the ordeal.  
  
"You've been a good friend commander," he said, his voice shaking with emotion. "I'm sure you've heard this a thousand times already, but you'll be missed."  
  
Reed wiped away the tears that were running down his face. "Goodbye Trip."  
  
He continued sitting there. He figured he'd wait for Doctor Phlox to get back so that Trip wouldn't be alone. This gave him more time alone to remember, and it gave him time to let the tears fall freely for his friend. 


	14. Part 14

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It was late and most of the crew had gone to sleep.  
  
T'Pol waked through the empty halls toward sickbay. The captain had given the news to the crew about Commander Tucker. He told them that it would probably a good time to say their goodbye now, that was two days ago.  
  
She couldn't understand why humans had to say goodbye to their dying. Vulcan's never said goodbye until the person had died.  
  
There was something nagging her to come say her goodbye. She meditated about it a lot before coming. She couldn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. Vulcan's aren't suppose to have feelings, but since the meditation wasn't working; she thought maybe if she just came down and saw him one last time the feelings would go away.  
  
She stood outside the doors to sickbay. Finally deciding to go in she hit the button on the wall and the doors opened and she walked in.  
  
It was dark, except for the light that was over Trip's bed. She stood by the door for a while just staring. She decided to go over and started walking towards it.  
  
"Sub-commander," Phlox said.  
  
T'Pol stopped and faced the doctor. "Doctor Phlox," she said. "I did not except you to be here."  
  
"I was just checking on Commander Tucker one last time before I turn in," he told her.  
  
"Is there any change in his condition?" she asked.  
  
"I am afraid not," Phlox answered. "Looks like we will be taking him off of life support tomorrow morning."  
  
"I see," T'Pol said and she looked down at the floor.  
  
"I will only be a few minutes," Phlox said to her. "Then I can leave you to say your goodbyes."  
  
"I did not..." she started.  
  
"Sub-commander, your secret is safe with me," Phlox interrupted her. "I will not breath a word to anyone." And with that he walked over to Trips bed and checked a few things. "You will be here tomorrow morning with the Captain?"  
  
"I am not sure," she answered.  
  
"Take all the time you need sub-commander," Phlox said as he walked away.  
  
Trip once again found himself in sickbay, without Alicia.  
  
"I have to stop coming to this place," he said as he looked around for Alicia. He spotted T'Pol and grinned. "So the Vulcan comes to say her goodbye, this should be interesting."  
  
T'Pol made her way over to Trip's bed. She stood there looking down at him, her eyebrow arching.  
  
He is dying and yet he looks so peaceful, she thought.  
  
"Come on T'Pol no thinking to yourself," Trip said. "I can't read minds."  
  
"Commander I know you felt that we were never friends," T'Pol started.  
  
"Well you got that right," Trip said.  
  
"But I did consider you my friend," she said.  
  
Trip was stunned he just continued looking at her.  
  
"If it were not for you," she continued. "I would have left Enterprise to go get married and I thank you for that."  
  
She sat on a stool next to the bed.  
  
"I thought the human spirit when it came to surviving was strong," she said. "I do not understand why you are giving up so easily."  
  
"It's not easy giving up, but the human spirit can only take so much, T'Pol," he said.  
  
T'Pol looked at him lying there, she took a hold of his hand.  
  
Trip arched his head to see what she was doing and grinned when he realized she was holding his hand. "Now this is getting interesting."  
  
"Commander I..." she couldn't speak, a tear fell down her face. She put her hand to her face and felt it. She let go of Trip's hand.  
  
"Well now this might be worth coming back for," Trip said with a smile. "Just to remind you that you do have some feelings T'Pol."  
  
She was confused of what she was feeling more now then when she first came into sickbay. She got up to leave, stopping herself she turned around and walked back over to Trip.  
  
Leaning down she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye Trip," she sadly said. "I will miss you." She turned and walked away.  
  
"I'll miss you to T'Pol," Trip said. 


	15. Part 15

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Archer sat at his desk in his quarters. His door chimes sounded.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
T'Pol walked in with Trip walking in right behind her.  
  
"Captain," she began. "Ensign Sato has established contact with Commander Tucker's parents. She will be patching it through to you at any moment."  
  
"Thank you T'Pol."  
  
T'Pol watched Archer for a minute. "Captain is there anything else you would like me to do?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
T'Pol went to go walk out.  
  
"This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, T'Pol," he said.  
  
She turned to face him once more. "Perhaps I should be the one to tell them."  
  
"No, I'm the captain," he told her. "It's my job to talk to the families."  
  
"Bridge to Captain Archer," Hoshi's voice came over to intercom.  
  
"Go ahead Hoshi," Archer said.  
  
"I'm transferring the connection with Commander Tucker's parents to your quarters."  
  
"Thank you Hoshi."  
  
"I will leave you alone," T'Pol said and walked out.  
  
Trip watched the screen on Archer's desk and saw his parents appear.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tucker," Archer began.  
  
"John," Mrs. Tucker said. "How many times do we have to tell you to call use Charles and Eileen?"  
  
"Yes I know mama," he said.  
  
"This isn't a social call is it John?" Mr. Tucker asked.  
  
Archer swallowed hard. "No sir, I'm afraid it's not."  
  
"What happened to our son?"  
  
"He was involved in an engineering accident," Archer began to explain. "He was seriously injured."  
  
"Oh God no!" Mrs. Tucker cried and held onto her husband.  
  
"I'm so sorry ma," Trip said with tears in his eyes, as he watched his mother cry on screen.  
  
"He's been on life support for the past week or so," Archer said. "I was hoping that when I contacted you that I would have better news. But the doctor feels that it's time to take him off."  
  
"Has everything that can be done been done for my son?" Mr. Tucker asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Mr. Tucker took a deep breath. "Will he be in any pain?" he asked his voice shaking.  
  
"No sir," Archer said. "The doctor assured me he wouldn't be."  
  
"When will you be taking him off life support?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
Mr. Tucker held his wife closer to him. "Will you contact us when it's over?"  
  
"I will sir," Archer answered.  
  
"Thank you for contacting us John."  
  
"If you would like," Archer said. "We can connect you to sickbay tomorrow so that you can be in the room with him."  
  
"Thank you John," Mr. Tucker said. "I'm going to have to decline. I don't think my wife or I could handle that."  
  
"I understand sir."  
  
"Will you stay with him John?" Mrs. Tucker asked with tears running down her face.  
  
"Yes mama," Archer said. "I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The screen went back to its standard form. Archer wiped his face with his hand.  
  
Trip continued to watch the screen. He didn't know what to do; he didn't think about what this was going to do to his parents. He didn't want to be there anymore.  
  
With that he found himself back in sickbay standing next to his body.  
  
The scene of Archer in his quarters talking to his parents still played in his mind. Tears came to his eyes every time he though of his father holding his mother as she cried. And seeing the tears in his father's eyes as he talked with Archer.  
  
How could I do this to them, he thought. He couldn't stand hurting his parents and it made him sick to his stomach thinking about it.  
  
"Did I make the right choice?" he said, staring at his body.  
  
Each time he had come back he remembered the pain he felt and how unbearable it was. Now he was at peace and there was no pain, now he was with Alicia.  
  
He looked up to the ceiling with tears rolling down his face. "Please forgive me for you hurting you mom and dad," he said. "But I just can't come back."  
  
  
  
TBC :) 


	16. Part 16

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Alicia found herself in engineering. She walked around and saw Trip near the warp re-actor.  
  
"There you are," she said and walked over to him. "I thought we agreed never to be away from each other." She put her arms around his waist and leaned into his back.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all he said.  
  
She let go of him. "Trip?"  
  
Trip didn't turn around. "I was in Archer's quarter's."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He finally told my parents," he said and turned around to face her.  
  
She could see that he had been crying. "Trip, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I can't get the look of their faces out of my mind as he talked to them," Trip said.  
  
Alicia just hugged him as he cried some more.  
  
"Am I making the right decision?" he asked.  
  
"Only you know that," she said.  
  
"I never really thought about the impact that this was going to have on my family and friends."  
  
Alicia let go of him. "Are you changing your mind?"  
  
"No," he said. "I want to be with you."  
  
"You have to be sure about this Trip."  
  
"I'm sure," he said with a smile. "It was just really hard seeing my parents cry like that."  
  
"Cause you know once this happens, you can't go back," she told him.  
  
"Well unless I want to make it into the history books for something other than being pregnant."  
  
Alicia walked away from him. "This isn't funny Trip."  
  
Trip walked up to her. "Alicia, you should know me by now," he said. "Once I've made up my mind about something there's no turning back."  
  
She turned to face him again. "You have to be one hundred percent sure about this."  
  
"I'm a million percent sure about this," he said. "I want to stay with you forever."  
  
She smiled at him and hugged him, but there was something wrong. It didn't feel right anymore. She felt he was making the wrong decision. She tried to push the feeling away, she was with her love and would be forever. But the feeling of it not being right continued to grow. 


	17. Part 17

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Archer walked into sickbay. It was early morning of the day they were taking Trip off of life support.  
  
It was pretty much quite in there, the only sounds were coming from the vital sign scanner above Trips bed. Various tones of beeping to let people know that for now Trip was still alive.  
  
Archer walked over to the bed and sat down on the stool beside it.  
  
"I finally talked with your parents yesterday," Archer began. "I was really hoping that I would be able to tell them that you were going to be okay. You don't know how difficult it was for me telling them you were dying," he sighed and looked at Trip. "I promised your mom that I would stay with you until the end."  
  
"It's going to be hard to replace you," he continued. "I don't know of anyone I could trust to be my right hand man. I don't even know if I want to replace you."  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes. "You've been a good friend Trip and I'm going to miss that friendship."  
  
"I know you to be a fighter Trip," he said. "Why couldn't you have just fought a little harder? This isn't like you to give up so easily," he looked down at the floor. "But I guess there's a time when the fighting has to stop. I just didn't think your time would have come so soon."  
  
Archer stood up he saluted Trip. "Goodbye Commander Charles Tucker the third, you've served you captain and crewmen well," he sat down again. "Goodbye Trip, I'll never forget the friendship we had." 


	18. Part 18

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
By this time Reed and T'Pol had joined Archer in sickbay along with Dr. Phlox. They had all gathered around Trips bed.  
  
Dr. Phlox was shutting down and moving away equipment that wasn't needed. Only two pieced remained, Trip's life support and the scanner reading his vitals.  
Phlox made his way back over and put has hand on the life support machine.  
  
"Wait," Archer said.  
  
Phlox pulled his hand back and looked at Archer.  
  
Archer bowed his head in silent prayer. Phlox understood and saw Reed do the same thing.  
  
T'Pol looked at Phlox with her eyebrow arched. Even though he didn't pray Phlox respected others way of doing things. He motioned her to bow her head as well, and they did.   
  
T'Pol felt uncomfortable, she looked up before anyone else did. She looked right at Trip and the feeling of sadness crept up on her again. She heard Archer and Reed say Amen. She looked away and tried to hide her feelings from the others.  
  
Phlox looked at the captain before shutting of the life support. Archer nodded his head and Phlox did just that, shut down the machine.  
  
The silence of the four standing there was met by the noise from Trips vitals scanner. Slow beeping noises that seemed to be getting slower, letting them know the Trip was slowly fading away.  
  
Archer closed his eyes, he wanted to just wanted to block out the noise of the machine. He wanted to leave and not be there, but he promised Trip's mom he would stay.  
  
The slow beeping sound continued. Archer felt like it was taking forever. He looked at doctor Phlox for answers.  
  
Dr. Phlox knew why Archer had looked at him. "The beeping noise is measuring Commander Tucker's brain activity," he explained. "His breathing and heart have already stopped. It won't be too long now."  
  
"I'm sorry captain," Reed said, his voice filled with emotion. "I can't stay." And with that he walked away and out of sickbay.  
  
"Captain," T'Pol said. "If you want to leave as well. I will stay."  
  
"No I made a promise," Archer told her. "I'm here to the very end."  
  
The beeping continued as T'Pol, Archer and Dr. Phlox stood there waiting. 


	19. Part 19

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Trip and Alicia stood in the ready room looking out the window. Trip had his arms wrapped around her and they were looking at the stars. The both knew what was going on and that it would be a moments before he would be with her forever.  
  
"It feels so good to hold you like this again," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Trip you have to stay," she said.  
  
Trip let go of her and spun her around to face him. "What?"  
  
"You're making the wrong choice, you have to stay."  
  
"No I'm not Alicia," Trip said. "I'm staying with you."  
  
"No Trip your choice shouldn't be just about staying with me."  
  
"Okay, I don't want to go back to the pain," he told her. "That unbearable pain I'll have once I wake up."  
  
"That you can get through," she said.  
  
"Alicia I thought you were happy with the decision I made?"  
  
"No I wasn't, I thought I was," she said. "It's not your time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just listen to me," she said. "It's not your time, there are still so many things you have to do. You have to stay Trip." Tears were falling down her face.  
  
"I can't loose you again," Trip said.  
  
"I'll be waiting here for you," she told him. "However long that may be I'll be waiting."  
  
"Alicia please don't leave me," Trip pleaded with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Trip don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
"I just don't understand this."  
  
"In time you will," she said with a smile and moved closer to him. "In time you will." She wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Trip."  
  
Trip grabbed her and kissed her. She finally broke the kiss.   
  
"Please let me stay with you," he said.  
  
She backed away from him. "Remember Trip, I'll always love you and I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Trip watched her as she continued backing away until she was gone.  
  
"I'll always love you too Alicia," he whispered.  
  
Trip grabbed his head as a sharp pain tore through it. "Oh God!" he yelled through clench teeth. "It hurts!"   
  
He finally fell to his knees and into darkness. 


	20. Part 20

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part, and any parts to come are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Archer stood alone at Trip's beside the beeping had just stopped. T'Pol had left to let the other's know and Dr. Phlox was putting information into his report.  
  
There was total silence all machines were now off. There was no use for the vital scanner to be on anyway.  
  
Then Archer saw it. He thought he was seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw Trips chest slowly rise and fall.  
  
He was just too tired he thought. He hadn't gotten much sleep since this whole thing happened. And he was up early this morning so he could come in here and say goodbye to Trip in private.  
  
Then he saw it again, this time he knew he wasn't seeing things. "Dr. Phlox," he called out. He moved closer to Trip's bed and placed his hand on Trip's chest, he felt it move.  
  
"Dr. Phlox," he called out again. "I need you in here now."  
  
Dr. Phlox walked over to the captain. "What is it Captain?"  
  
"Turn on the vital scanner," he ordered.  
  
Dr. Phlox sighed. "Captain, Commander Tucker is gone."  
  
"No I saw and felt his chest rise and fall," Archer said. "Turn it on now."  
  
Phlox moved over to the scanner. He knew that the captain was taking this hard, but he never imagined it was this hard, and that the captain would not believe that the commander was gone.  
  
"Captain," he said, as he started turning on the scanner. "This is just going to confirm that..."  
  
The scanner came to life; different beeping tones were going off to show that Trip was indeed alive. Phlox was amazed and it was music to Archer's ears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It had been three days since Trip's supposed death. Everyone was still talking about it and what a miracle it was.  
  
Dr. Phlox had called Archer to sickbay. He had informed him the Trip was starting to wake up.  
  
He was with Reed as they walked in and over to Phlox.  
  
"He's slowly coming around," Phlox said.  
  
Archer and Reed walked over to Trip's bed.  
  
Archer looked down at him, he smiled as he watched Trip struggle to wake up.  
  
"Come on Trip time to wake up," Archer said. "You've been asleep long enough."  
  
Trip's eyelids fluttered open once, twice, three times but remained closed after that.  
  
"Come on Trip, open your eyes," Archer said.  
  
All there were concentrating on Trip waking up they didn't hear the doors to sickbay open.  
  
T'Pol walked in, she had heard that Trip was finally waking up. She remained by the doors watching.  
  
Trip's first realization when he started waking up was the pain. He felt the pain before but he couldn't remember where. He heard Archer's voice telling him to wake up.  
  
He didn't want to, he wanted to stay asleep, there was no pain when he slept.  
  
"Come on Trip," he heard the urgency in the captain's voice.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and shut, open and shut, and finally they stayed open. He focused on the three figures hovering over his bed, Archer, Reed and Dr. Phlox.  
  
"Welcome back," Archer said with a smile.  
  
"It hurts..." his voice was raspy from miss use.  
  
"I know it hurts commander," Phlox said. "I have something here for the pain." He injected Trip on his neck with a hypo spray.  
  
"How long?" Trip asked.  
  
"You've been out almost two weeks," Archer told him.  
  
Trip was feeling sleepy, the pain was going away and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes opened.  
  
"He needs his rest now," Dr. Phlox said. "You can come by later to see him."  
  
"See you later Trip," Archer said and turned to leave sickbay with Reed.  
  
T'Pol had moved off to where no one could see her. Archer and Reed left, and Dr. Phlox went to another part of sickbay.  
  
She walked over to Trip's bed. The drug Dr. Phlox had given to him had finally taken its effect. He was sleeping peacefully once again.  
  
T'Pol felt herself smile as she looked down at him. "Welcome back, Trip." 


	21. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: Enterprise and all it's characters belong to Paramount and not me. I'm only doing this for fun, I'm not making any profit from this story.  
  
Any spelling and grammar mistakes in this part are all my fault. I didn't have a beta reader.  
  
Well here is the final part of my first ever sci-fi fan fiction, hope you all enjoyed and there will be more stories to come.   
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
  
Archer and T'Pol were sitting in Archer's private dinning room. It was now two weeks later since Trip had woken up.  
  
"Any word on commander Tucker?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Talked with Phlox earlier," Archer said. "He feels within another two week Trip should be ready for some light duty."  
  
The sounds of people clapping and cheering in the mess hall just on the other side of his door could be heard.  
  
"What's going on out there?" Archer said.  
  
He got up to open the door to see what all the noise was about. Before he could, the door opened and Dr. Phlox walked in helping a slow moving Trip.  
  
"Trip," Archer said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Commander Tucker insisted on having his supper here tonight," Dr. Phlox said as he helped Trip sit down.  
  
"I insisted because I was going crazy sitting in sickbay all day," Trip said. "I wasn't about to eat another meal in there."  
  
"Doc is this okay with you?" Archer said.  
  
"As long as Commander Tucker continues to get the rest he needs," Dr. Phlox said. "I don't see why he can't have his meals down here once in a while."  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Archer asked.  
  
"I have already eaten, thank you," Phlox told him. "Just let me know when Commander Tucker is ready to come back, I will come down to help him."  
  
Archer caught Trip rolling his eyes and smiled. "I'll help him back to sickbay doc."  
  
"Very well," Phlox said and walked out.  
  
Archer sat back down. "How are you feeling Trip?"  
  
"With the exceptions of a few pains here and there," he said grabbing a bread stick from the center of the table. "I'm feeling pretty good, can't wait to get back to work."  
  
"Well let's see what Dr. Phlox has to say first," Archer said.  
  
"I know," Trip took a bite of his bread stick and looked at Archer. "Who's been over seeing engineering while I've been held up?"  
  
"I have," T'Pol answered.  
  
Trip looked at T'Pol and then Archer. "T'Pol captain."  
  
"You have a problem with that?" Archer asked.  
  
"Yeah! She's a science officer," he said pointing at T'Pol.  
  
"I know just as much about engineering as I do science commander," T'Pol told him.  
  
"Please just tell me you didn't change anything?" he asked.  
  
"I made a few modifications."  
  
"What kind of modifications?" Trip was annoyed.  
  
Archer sat back and watched his two senior officers argue. Usually it would annoy him, but not this time. He knew this was one of the things he would have missed if Trip had died. For now he would put up with it, for he knew he would have to for many years to come.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
